


I Like a Man in a Suit and Other Kinks

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 4+1 type of thing, Anal Sex, Because This is Straight Up Porn, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Didn't you hear me say MALEC SMUT?, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jewelry Kink, Kinks, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Oral Sex, Ring Kink, Rings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Kink, Suit Kink, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, Why are you still here?, bonding kink, graphic smut, hair tugging kink, im sorry you have to see this, just a lot of smutty smut, sorrynotsorry, you should really stop reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: The four times Magnus accidentally discovers a kink of Alec’s and the one time Alec discovers one of Magnus’.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jace Herondale & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 302





	I Like a Man in a Suit and Other Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> ! This whole fic is a bunch of Malec smut, you have been warned. ! 
> 
> On that note, carry on, ya crazy kids.

_One._

Alec stepped into Magnus’ loft, the smell of something cooking hitting him immediately. 

He unzipped his jacket and placed it on the rack, trying to get out of his boots simultaneously. He almost tripped when the Chairman started to circle his feet. Once he shrugged the muddy boots off, he kneeled down to pet the cat.

“Meow,” Chairman said, sat down and then stared up at Alec. “Meow,” he said again, more demanding this time and Alec leaned over to scratch him behind his ear.

“You can’t give in to him all the time. He’ll get used to it.” Magnus said, coming over. He was wearing dark red leggings and no shirt, the robe on him of silk and almost falling off his shoulders. His feet were bare as he padded from the bedroom towards the kitchen, blowing a kiss to Alec on the way.

“I think he already has.” Alec commented, smiling at Magnus as he passed and went towards whatever he was cooking, probably to make sure it didn’t burn.

Alec petted Chairman one last time, before he got up and stretched, going into the kitchen. “Something smells good.”

“It’s a very old recipe. Butter chicken.” Magnus said, throwing something into the pot and then snapped his fingers, making the spoon stir by itself. He turned to his boyfriend.

Alec was still wearing his ‘shadowhunter clothes’ - the plain black T-shirt, the black baggy jeans and he was sweaty. He probably smelled. But Magnus stared at him like he was looking at the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It warmed Alec’s hard to an extent where he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly.

“Well, sounds delicious, but I have to shower. I smell.” Alec said plainly and Magnus smirked.

“How did it go?” his boyfriend asked, coming closer and this time, kissed him for real, on his cheek. Alec wanted to lean into Magnus, and the way he smelled like home, but he held himself back.

“The usual, we got ambushed, Jace was being dumb, I saved his ass and Izzy saved both of our asses.” Alec mused, leaning against the counter. Seemed as though Magnus wouldn’t let him leave for that shower any time soon.

Magnus’ hand went to Alec’s bicep as he stepped closer. “Well, I’m glad you’re back and safe. I missed you.”

Alec never tired of hearing those words. It felt odd that someone would miss his presence like that. Just to talk, to sit down and eat, to watch a movie. But Magnus did and it was an odd feeling for Alec. One that made his heart beat loud in his chest, the sound almost deafening to his own ears.

Magnus leaned in, his lips going to Alec’s. 

“I smell.” Alec reminded him, against his mouth, but Magnus hummed. 

“I know. Shower, right?” Magnus asked and snapped his fingers, the pot on the stove now had a lid on and the stove itself was turned off. “Mind if I join you?”

Alec smiled against Magnus’ lips, arms going around him. They hadn’t been dating for a long time, but Alec already felt comfortable with Magnus. That didn’t mean that the thought of sex with Magnus didn’t make him blush slightly. He still felt like a teenager with him, when it came to intimacy.

Magnus looked up as he detached their lips, and Alec stared down at him with pure adoration. Magnus took this as confirmation and slid his hand into Alec’s, guiding them towards the bedroom where the joint bathroom was big enough for the both of them.

When they reached the bedroom, Magnus slowly backed Alec against the wall, his hands going to remove the dirty clothes. Alec cringed at the thought of still being dirty from the hunt, but Magnus didn’t seem to care.

When the shirt was off, Alec reached out to Magnus, hand going behind his neck to pull him into a kiss. He wanted to touch his boyfriend. He looked so ravishing in absolutely everything, but every time he walked in to see Magnus bare-chested and wearing just a robe, Alec’s mind went fuzzy.

His hands slid over Magnus’ abs as they kissed and the warlock hummed appreciatively. He could feel Magnus tongue slide across his bottom lip and the warlock pulled back to bite it gently. 

Alec’s veins felt like molten lava by now, his breathing becoming more and more erratic. He was a shadowhunter, who could run for miles to catch a demon, yet this amazing man made him lose his breath just by touching him.

Alec’s hands went to Magnus shoulders, sliding off the robe and Magnus shrugged it off, his fingers in Alec’s jeans.

Alec let his head fall back against the cold wall when Magnus slid his jeans off and kissed his thighs, up to his stomach.

Magnus’ hands went to map Alec’s body. The shadowhunter shuddered slightly, when the cool of the metal touched his skin. He felt as if on fire and Magnus’ rings on his fingers, sliding across his skin, felt so amazing. It was like Magnus’ fingers left a trail of hot, blazing fire behind them, but the rings calmed Alec just enough so he wouldn’t fall into a heap on the floor.

When Magnus’ lips found his neck and his hands ran along Alec’s back, the rings pressing into his skin, Alec wanted to say ‘this feels so good’. Instead, what came out was “they feel so good.”

Magnus’ hands stopped just as his lips did. Alec obviously panicked. That was not what he had meant to say.

Magnus pulled back, slightly confused. “They?” he repeated slowly, his eyes on Alec now. Those cat-eyes that Alec loved so much. 

It was not like this was the first time Alec had discovered that he liked the way Magnus’ hands felt on him when he had his rings on. It was weird, which is why he never said anything.

There were times when Magnus would remove them, before they had sex, and Alec had found himself wanting to deny him that. He never did, obviously. Magnus would just think he’s weird.

So, now, he just bit his lip and stammered “I mean, that.” 

Magnus gave him a suspicious glance. “No, you said they.” he repeated, now a small smile on his lips. “Alexander, don’t lie to me.” his cat-eyes glinted warningly.

Alec swallowed, his hands still on Magnus’ hips and he held onto him tight, in case the warlock might want to run.

“I meant- the rings.” he said, his voice slightly breaking so he cleared his throat and said more loudly this time “I mean, the rings. They feel good against my skin.” If he could fall beneath the earth and stay there forever, he would. 

Magnus was silent for a second. His eyes studied Alec closely and then, his hands went to Alec’s arms again. He smiled, and it was a slightly wicked smile, if anything.

“Oh?” he asked, but he didn’t sound surprised. More like, curious. “And why is that?”

Alec was never very good at voicing what he was thinking. Especially when Magnus’ hands were on him and his lips moved back to their spot on his neck. Magnus kissed the patch of skin right under his ear and Alec let out a soft moan.

“I- They’re nice. I mean, I’m hot and they’re cold and it’s-” he tried to make sense of what was going on inside his head, but Magnus’ leg had positioned itself between his, rubbing against his hard-on through his boxers.

Alec took a sharp breath through his nose, teeth clenched and his hands in fists by his side now.  
Magnus hummed, his lips gliding over Alec’s collarbone. “You want me to leave them on?”

Alec couldn’t speak, even if he wanted to. He felt as if his voice had permanently left him. His skin was screaming to touch Magnus, to press himself into him. 

Magnus pulled back slightly and Alec nodded, his eyes on Magnus even though the blush on his cheeks was flaming as hot as the rest of him.

Magnus looked at him with fondness, when he moved his hands to his cheek. “You’re so beautiful, angel.”

Alec felt his heart melt into a puddle.

Magnus took his hands, guiding him to the bed. Alec wanted to protest, to say that they were supposed to shower, but Magnus lowered him down onto the bed and Alec couldn’t think about anything else but the pair of lips on his abdomen and the pair of hands dragging the last piece of fabric over his sensitive erection.

Magnus’ hands stroked his inner thigh and the roughness of the rings glided over Alec’s skin. When Magnus kissed his stomach and his fingers brushed over him, Alec whimpered, unable to control the sounds he was making.

There was a problem, though.

Magnus was still wearing pants. Alec went on his elbows and Magnus looked up at him, the flaming lust covering his eyes. Alec swallowed, to finally find his voice.

“Pants.” was still the only thing he managed.

Magnus chuckled, snapped his fingers and was gloriously naked a second later. Alec pulled him up, on top of him, enjoying the way their bodies created the friction he needed.

Alec’s hand went to his boyfriend’s hair, tugging at it and Magnus let out a soft groan. Alec’s felt the heat pool in his belly, the fire from within his veins all directed into one place. 

When Magnus moved to get a better position, Alec automatically snapped his hips upwards. 

Magnus let out a soft laugh and kissed Alec’s neck again. “Impatient.” he commented, but Alec didn’t really care. He was way past the point of care. Magnus could do that to him.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out, like a plea, because there were no other words that came to mind. 

The warlock lowered himself, his fingers going back to stroke the sensitive skin on Alec’s thighs. His fingers brushed over Alec’s entrance and the shadowhunter arched his back a little, gasping.

Magnus stopped and looked up. Alec caught his inquiring gaze. “Are you sure?” he just asked, simple but Alec knew Magnus needed assurance every step of the way. It was always like this. They hadn’t done this that many times and Magnus was still very careful with Alec.

Sometimes, though, Alec wished he wouldn’t be.

He blushed, because obviously Magnus was talking about the rings. He just nodded, but Magnus raised a brow. He looked devastatingly handsome and dangerous at the same time.

“I’m sure.” Alec barely got the words out. 

Magnus seemed satisfied and Alec let his head fall back as Magnus snapped his fingers, coating them with lube, and very slowly and teasingly inserted one of his fingers into him.

Alec could feel the way the one ring on that one finger opened him up even more than usual and he let out a soft moan, clenching around Magnus.

The warlock leaned over, kissing the tip of his erection as he slid his finger in and out. Alec felt as if not only he was on fire, but everything around him. Magnus, the room, the whole world was burning and he felt as if he might melt.

He _was_ melting.

Magnus’ lips wrapped around him as he inserted another finger and Alec felt the metal inside him scrape against the walls and he clenched his teeth as not to scream out in pleasure. He did make a growling noise and Magnus looked up.

He, slowly, detached his lips from Alec and the shadowhunter whimpered at the loss.

“You want me to stop?” Magnus asked, but Alec shook his head even before the question was actually finished.

“No, don’t stop, please.” he breathed out, sounding almost desperate, but he couldn’t help himself. Everything was so hot. 

Magnus smirked, coming over Alec while he inserted a third finger. Magnus caught Alec’s lips, kissing him deeply, his tongue exploring his mouth. Alec melted into the kiss and he arched his back, his erection rubbing against Magnus’ own.

His brain was about to short circuit. 

When Magnus twisted his fingers inside him, the rings brushing against that spot that made him see stars, Alec couldn’t take it anymore. He was so close already.

“Magnus, please,” he pleaded with him, hearing his own rough voice echo in the empty room.

“I know, love.” Magnus said, his hand retracting as he positioned himself over Alec.  
When he sank into him, Alec couldn’t stop the sigh of relief that fell from his lips. He just let his eyes fall close, the feeling of Magnus in him taking over.

Magnus’ hips moved slowly, enticingly and Alec groaned, eyes shooting open. Magnus was smirking at him, his eyes glinting wickedly.

He was going slow on purpose. 

Alec shifted under him and when Magnus sank back into him, he snapped his hips up, making Magnus gasp in surprise. Alec smirked back and Magnus bit his own lip.

Alec reached up to catch Magnus’ lip between his own, wanting to taste him. Magnus moaned into his mouth when Alec met his thrusts, demanding that they go faster.

Alec was already teetering on the edge, but when Magnus’ hands went sliding across his body, and his shoulders and then his neck, he was ready to explode.

Magnus’ hand stopped at his cheek and Alec turned his head, catching one of his fingers and took it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, feeling the metallic taste of the rings. 

Magnus’ eyes were wider than before, his lips parted in awe and his moves more erratic than before.

Magnus’ thrust into him with a brutal force and Alec’s world came tumbling down, the fire that raged out of control reaching it’s breaking point.

He let his high carry him, legs locked around Magnus’ hip when the warlock rode it out for him, but Alec forced himself to reach up and pull Magnus into a bruising kiss.

Through his daze he could feel Magnus reach his high point and the warmth that filled him made him shiver on the sheets slightly, eyes shut and his tongue touching Magnus’. 

When Magnus rested his head on his shoulder, breathing normalizing, Alec felt more content than he had in a while. 

But he could also think clearly now. And he was sure Magnus had a lot to say.

And, indeed-

“So, rings, huh?” Magnus asked and Alec groaned, pushing him to get off of him. Magnus wouldn’t budge, his cock twitching inside Alec and the shadowhunter grimaced.

“Don’t.” he pleaded but Magnus raised his head and Alec could see his smile, though amused, was genuine.

“I think,” he started, pulling away from Alec and rolling to his side to snuggle up against him “that this is something that I will be using to my advantage.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but let Magnus rest his head on his chest, arm around him. Magnus patted him. “You still smell, by the way.”

Alec scoffed. “I thought you were taking me to shower. So, really, it’s your fault I still smell.”

Magnus chuckled, snapping his fingers and cleaning them both up, and he stood up, picking up the robe.

“Shower, then dinner.” he said, waggling his fingers, the light catching on his rings.

Alec smiled.

“I love you.” he said instead, from his spot from the bed.

Magnus beamed at him.

He slid on the robe and let his fingers run through his messy hair, his cat-eyes sincere.

“I love you, too.”

The, he scrunched up his nose. “Shower.” he demanded, before he left the room.

Alec tossed a pillow at him, but narrowly missed.

//

_Two._

Alec could feel all of his muscles ache as he made his way upstairs to Magnus’ loft. No, he hadn’t been out hunting demons. He’d been training with Jace for the better part of the day and then again in the evening.

Jace was pining over Clary and obviously had no idea how to handle it so he started to bother Alec. That meant hovering over him, asking vague questions ( _‘Why do girls have to be so complicated?’ - ‘I don’t know Jace, frankly, I’m the last person to ask about girls’_ ) and generally just fidgeting.

When Jace had been in Alec’s office for about an hour, picking up and misplacing things, Alec had enough. He had announced that he didn’t have time to ponder why on earth the redhead wouldn’t want to date Jace and grabbed him by the arm, guiding them to the training room.

At least there, Jace didn’t have the time to chat. Alec gave him a run for his money. But, it would seem Jace had thought that Alec’s excellent idea to distract him by training should continue all throughout the day. They only stopped to eat and take the occasional breather.

So, now, Alec could feel all of his muscles scream out - writing and submitting reports as well as sanctioning missions and so on had cut down his training time and this had been one of the longest sessions yet. Of course he’d be sore all over and it would only get worse, come morning.

He opened the door and found the living room empty. He could hear silent music coming from the bedroom - a classical piece, he thought.

“Magnus?” he called out softly, removing his combat boots. He’d had his shower back at the Institute, avoiding coming home sweaty and smelly once again.

Home. Alec found that he liked the sound of it, but he was startled that he thought of Magnus’ loft as home.

Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he lingered at the doorway to the bedroom. Magnus was sitting on the bed, the silky purple robe on his shoulders but otherwise naked (he was wearing his boxers, though) and he held a pen and a paper in his hands.

From his phone beside the bed came the music Alec had heard earlier. Checking the clock on the nightstand, Alec saw that it was just a little ways past 9.

Alec didn’t say anything yet, staring at his boyfriend who seemed very engrossed in whatever he was writing. The tip of Magnus’ tongue stuck out, which Alec found assaultingly adorable.

Magnus’ hair was glitter free, but looked so soft that Alec wanted to run his fingers through them. The warlock's elegant, long fingers held the pen, moving it with wide strokes and covering the paper in his loopy handwriting.

Magnus was humming along to the violins. It was so cute, it should’ve been illegal. 

Alec would’ve probably stayed there, watching his boyfriend (not creepily at all) for the rest of the night, if Chairman hadn’t hopped out from under the bed and darted towards the kitchen, startling Alec and making him drop his phone that was in his hand.

His hand flew to his heart as if he was about to have a heart attack and Magnus looked up. His face broke into a grin immediately.

“Hello, darling. How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long,” Alec blatantly lied and bent down to pick up his phone. He groaned loudly as he did so, his sore muscles reminding themselves again.

Magnus sent him a worried glance. “Are you alright?”

Alec blushed a little at Magnus caring demeanor and nodded quickly, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. It dipped as he did and Magnus immediately leaned closer to him out of habit. His hand went to Alec’s thigh and his worried eyes searched his.

“Just sore muscles. I trained with Jace practically the whole day and my body isn’t as used to it after the whole ‘you’re in charge of the Institute’ thing. Haven’t had a session like this in a while.” Alec explained, covering Magnus’ hand with his own. 

“My poor baby.” Magnus cooed, slightly teasing and Alec rolled his eyes.

The warlock searched the floor for a moment and then said “Did Chairman startle you?”

Alec set his lips into a thin line. “I’m a shadowhunter, cats don’t startle me.”

Magnus smirked and patted his hand. “Whatever you say, darling.”

Alec ignored it and pointed at the pen and paper. “What’s that?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t invading Magnus’ privacy.

The warlock took the paper in his hands and held it up so Alec could see. “It’s a letter to Tessa, one of my oldest friends. We haven’t written in a while and I thought I might as well pass the time by writing to her about this amazing and hot new boyfriend I have.”

Alec blushed at the praise, but Magnus smiled at him, genuine and sweet, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Alec watched as Magnus put away the pen and paper into the drawer and shut off the music.

Then, he turned to Alec. “Lie down.” he said, motioning to the bed. 

Alec raised a brow in question. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. It’s not like I only think about sex.” Magnus paused “Well, maybe I do, but right now I just want to give my boyfriend a massage.”

Alec smiled, already appreciating the gesture. He rose, taking off his shirt and Magnus hummed approvingly. “Okay, so maybe I am thinking about sex, too. But massage first.”

Alec rolled his eyes once more, but the blush on his cheeks deepened. He lay on his stomach, hiding his face half-way into the pillows. They were soft and satin.

Magnus snapped his fingers, making a bottle of massage oil appear and positioned himself on top of Alec. He squirmed a bit, settling right on Alec’s ass and the shadowhunter tried not to think about it too much.

He could hear Magnus open the bottle and rub his hands together, so they’d be warm and then, he put them on Alec, right on his shoulder blades and pressed down.

To say that it felt good was an understatement.

Alec could feel his muscles scream in pain and pleasure, the knots loosening with every move Magnus made. He let out an obscene moan, but he couldn’t allow himself to be embarrassed - it was amazing.

“Feel good?” Magnus wanted to know, and Alec could hear the smug smirk in his voice.

He replied anyways. “Mhmmmm.” was the only noise he was able to make.

Magnus worked his way down his back and then to his lower back, right to the hem of his jeans, and then moved to his arms and biceps. 

Alec let out small noises of pleasure as Magnus worked to get rid of the more painful knots and the shadowhunter felt his fingers glide over his skin with ease, as the oil made it more slippery.

Alec felt himself relax further and further, his eyelids drooping and his breathing growing slow and steady.

Magnus snapped his fingers, probably to clean off the oil, because then his fingers slowly carded through Alec’s hair, massaging his scalp as he went.

For some reason, it felt immensely good.

So good, that Alec’s eyes snapped open and he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Why was this making his body stand alert and his skin tingle in the best possible way?

Magnus was humming a tune, while he shifted on Alec to get more comfortable, and as he tried to remove his hand, it got caught in a knot in his hair, making the warlock tug at Alec’s hair a little more forcefully than he probably intended to.

Magnus was about to apologize, when Alec let out a low moan.

Alec could _feel_ Magnus still on him and Alec held his breath, biting the inside of his cheek. Okay, that was super weird, right?

Then, he could feel Magnus’ hands slowly make their way to the nape of his neck, fingers gliding over the skin and he let his fingers twirl in Alec’s hair. He gave a small pull, almost as if experimenting and Alec let out a muffled ‘hmmph’. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if this was the result of Magnus’ massage, the way he was sitting on the shadowhunters ass or the way Alec was just so relaxed and well, feeling so _good_ , but the way the pull on his hair felt was turning him on quicker than he could have anticipated.

But, he stayed silent. He wasn’t sure what was going on inside Magnus’ head right now, but he hadn’t moved so Alec was pretty sure Magnus wasn’t freaked (or weirded) out.

Suddenly he could feel Magnus leaning down, his lips touching Alec’s ear and he tugged at his hair a little, fingers not letting go of his black curls. Alec stifled a moan when Magnus’ lips ghosted over his skin on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

His hands were under the pillow, curled into fists and he tried to fight it, but there was no point in denying it anymore - Magnus had managed to make him painfully hard just by tugging at his hair. If that wasn’t embarrassing than what was?

But he couldn’t see Magnus’ face and so he didn’t know what the warlock was actually thinking, or what he was planning, for that matter. 

“Alec.” Magnus said softly, in a low tone and Alec swallowed, ready to stammer his way through yet another weird and awkward conversation.

“I’m going to take off your pants, darling. Is that okay?”

Okay, so not what he’d expected.

Alec nodded silently, still very unsure of what was going on, but hell, if Magnus wanted him naked that Alec wasn’t about to complain.

Magnus removed his jeans very slowly, hooking his fingers in his underwear and pulling them off along with his pants. Alec tried not to be embarrassed about the fact that he was already hard.

Magnus’ fingers slid over his spine, the cold metal biting into his skin and Alec let out a breath, when Magnus reached over to place a hand on his cock.

Magnus wasn’t even speaking, he was just stroking him softly, his silk robe falling over Alec when he bent down to kiss the spot below Alec’s ear. The shadowhunter shuddered, his mind going blank.

It could’ve been the result of a very tiring day, or the fact that well, Magnus was just so fucking hot all the time, but he felt too close to the edge way too fast.

“Magnus, I’m-” Alec thought about how to voice his ‘concern’, but Magnus’ lips were next to his cheek now, kissing him gently, and then he gave another stroke, his thumb sliding over the tip and Alec thrusted into his hand, abandoning any hope of Magnus stopping.

“Shh, baby, I got you.” Magnus’ voice was a whisper, his hand torturously slow and his lips on Alec’s shoulder blades now, kissing, sucking and biting. 

Magnus’ other hand went to Alec’s hair and he tugged at them, not as gentle as before, but not too harsh, and the pull made the pleasure Alec was feeling even more intense and he let out a gasp, the heat in him barely contained.

Magnus’ lips moved against his skin. “Come on, darling, you’re almost there.”

And combined with the slow strokes and the pull of his hair, Magnus’ words finished him off in a second.

He felt his body go limp almost instantly, the exhaustion taking over, but his muscles were more relaxed than ever and his whole body was shivering.

Well, that was… something.

He wondered if he could face Magnus after this. 

He could hear the warlock snap his fingers, making the mess disappear and then his hand slid alongside Alec’s back and to his neck, reaching his face that was partly hidden by the pillow he was pressing into.

Magnus’ finger touched his cheek. “Alexander? Darling, look at me.”

Alec gave a mortified sigh and turned, finally, to look at his boyfriend. When he turned onto his back, the cold air hit him and he bit his lip.

Magnus’ face was wearing the softest expression as he leaned down to kiss Alec on the lips. “Feel better?”

Alec couldn’t believe that he was allowed to date this extraordinary person. Everyone deserved a Magnus. 

“I’m- Yes.” Alec mumbled against his lips. Then, “I didn’t even know I...That I-”

“Had a hair pulling kink?” Magnus finished for him and Alec blushed deeply. Magnus didn’t seem amused, his smile was more intrigued than anything else. “I think it’s extremely hot.”

Alec blinked a couple of times and looked at his boyfriend suspiciously. “Really?”

Magnus smirked, leaning down to give him another kiss, slow and languid and very simple. Alec wished he could stay there forever.

“Would I lie to you, handsome?” Magnus insisted when he pulled back and Alec let out a chuckle.

“I mean, that was kind of, embarrassing.” he managed and Magnus furrowed his brow.

“Why? You enjoy when I pull at your hair. I think that’s a plus. Or if you’re worried about coming that quickly, I can tell you that firstly, your body was extremely tired, and second, it’s a compliment to me. So really, where’s the embarrassing part?” 

When Magnus was talking, his voice was sincere, like he was trying to make Alec see something he couldn’t. The shadowhunter stared at his boyfriend, who looked determined as ever, looking down at him.

Alec reached up, pulling him down on top of him, embracing him and hiding his face into Magnus’ hair. “You’re way too amazing to not have an award for it. Don’t they have that? I bet you’d win them all.”

Magnus laughed softly against his neck, his breath hot against Alec’s skin and Alec felt the happiness bubble in his chest. He tightened his hold on Magnus.

“If they’d have that, you would probably beat me easily.” Magnus declared, emerging and settling himself next to Alec’s side. He pulled the covers up, hiding them under the blanket, shielding them from the rest of the world.

Alec yawned. “I really, really want to return the favor,” Alec started, slightly shyer than usual, but Magnus chuckled, placing a finger to his lips.

“But you’re tired, and my shadowhunter needs his sleep. You gotta deal with Jace, again, tomorrow.” Magnus allowed, snuggling up to him. “Besides, I want to just sleep next to you. You can make it up to me tomorrow.”

Alec let another yawn escape his lips before he pressed a kiss into Magnus’ hairline. “Deal.”

Magnus’ arms snaked around him, squeezing tightly for a second before he just let one of them rest over his stomach.

Alec was lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of Magnus’ breathing and he wondered, for the millionth time, what he’d ever done to be so lucky as to have this beautiful warlock fall asleep next to him.

//

_Three._

Alec stopped in his tracks as he walked down the corridor of the Institute, caught off guard by his very own boyfriend.

Who was standing there, talking to his sister, laughing at something. He was casually leaning against the wall as he did so. Alec did a double-take.

Magnus was wearing a suit.

He’d seen Magnus in a suit only once, at the pandemonium when they were on a mission a few weeks back. The image had haunted him for some time now. It wasn’t as if Magnus needed an occasion to dress up into a suit, but he didn’t really use the chance. Alec was disappointed to say the least.

So, seeing him now, was very… surprising.

The suit itself was dark green, matching the glitter in Magnus’ hair, the shirt under it a plain white dressing shirt with the top buttons open. He wasn’t wearing a tie, thank god. Alec might’ve jumped him on the spot. 

Magnus’s hand rose to move a strand of fallen hair back into place, his bicep bulging under the jacket and Alec was pretty sure he was actually drooling. He clamped his mouth shut quickly.

Izzy spotted him first. “Hey, big brother! Look who I found wandering these hallowed halls.”

Isabelle was wearing her favorite denim skirt and for once, no heels. The white tennis-shoes made her so much shorter than usual, but she made up for it by looking absolutely gorgeous on a simple Sunday afternoon. Her hair was drawn back with a butterfly clasp, the black locks flowing over her shoulders.

Magnus raised his eyes and they flashed gold for a split-second when he saw Alec. The shadowhunter felt a flip in his stomach, his mouth going dry.

He realized he hadn’t said anything yet. He was also frozen to the spot. 

Raking up what was left of his dignity (judging by the smirks on his sister and his boyfriend, not much) he straightened and came over, leaning in to Magnus to quickly kiss his cheek. He could smell a musky scent of cologne on Magnus. It made his head spin.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked in what he hoped was a normal tone. 

Magnus gave him a smile, the one where only one corner of his mouth lifted up, giving him a look that was both screaming sexy and wicked. 

Alec mentally noted that maybe he should have a law made in the future. ‘No extremely hot boyfriends in suits allowed at the Institute’. Along the lines of.

“Business, I’m afraid. But I did hope to catch a glimpse, or more, of my boyfriend.” Magnus winked at him and Izzy sent him an amused smile when Alec blushed.

“Oh. Well, here I am.” he said lamely. God, what the hell was happening?

Magnus smiled smugly. He eyed him up and down and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Indeed you are.”

Isabelle cleared her throat next to them. 

“That’s my cue to leave. Take care, Magnus.” she said, giving him a sideways hug. Then she patted Alec on the shoulder and said “Good luck.”

Alec almost dropped his phone that was still in his hand, displaying the text from Jace that asked him to meet him on patrol tonight.

Isabelle sauntered off and Magnus looked after her with a fond smile, shaking his head. 

Then, he turned his attention back to Alec. The wicked smile was back. His suit jacket was open at the front and Alec felt the urge to pull Magnus against him by it.

He glanced around the corridor, when Magnus suddenly spoke again.

“Anything important?” he asked, nodding towards the phone.

Alec pocketed it immediately. “Nope, not at all, absolutely not.” he said in a rush and Magnus smirked at him, amused.

“What about you? You, um, finished business?” Alec asked, awkwardly, distracted by the way Magnus’ pants clung to his long legs. 

Magnus’ finger went under his chin and raised his head, making eye contact. “Yes, I did.” he replied swiftly. 

“Okay, um.” Alec said then. He didn’t really trust his words at the moment, because he was pretty sure whatever he was going to say would end up having the words ‘sex’ and/or ‘fuck’ in it. And they were still at the Institute.

Magnus eyed him, curious but mostly amused.

“Alexander, are you alright? You look very… distracted.” Magnus said, his tone slightly different. It felt as if he was teasing him, which was probably true but…

“You did this on purpose.” Alec realized and looked up at him. Magnus was now wearing a Cheshire cat grin.

He tilted his head to the side, staying silent.

“Izzy.” Alec breathed out. Of course it was his sister who went on telling Magnus that he had a thing with men wearing suits. She was also there that night at the Pandemonium where Alec had spent most of the night ogling his boyfriend who looked like James Bond.

Magnus chuckled lightly, unbothered by the fact that he had been caught. “Izzy.” he confirmed, then “So? What do you think?”

He gestured to himself, twirling around a little. Alec gaped at him and then, clamped his mouth shut again.

He let a moment pass and without thinking he said “I want to rip that suit off you.”

As soon as he said it, he knew that for one, it was true, and two, the boldness didn’t bother him in the slightest. Maybe because Magnus’ eyes widened as he was caught by surprise.

Before Magnus could say anything else, Alec grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him, hars and demanding and all teeth and tongue.

Magnus gasped into his mouth, but Alec was already moving, backing him up and blindly opening the first door on their right. Alec knew the Institute like the back of his hand and knew that this particular room was, in fact, a pretty spacious supply closet. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Alec locked it with a rune and put the soundless one on it as well, for good measure. 

He turned to see Magnus casually leaning against a stack of cardboard boxes. Of course he would be able to make it seem elegant and hot as fuck. Only Magnus could.

“Aren’t you feisty today.” Magnus commented. He looked too smug for Alec’s liking. Someone had to fix that.

Alec strode over to him, hands going to his jacket and he went to take it off, rough and urgent and Magnus was taken by surprise yet again.

Alec threw the jacket aside and Magnus protested. “Literally just bought that.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but chuckled. He breathed next to Magnus’ ear as he leaned down and he could see the goosebumps forming on his boyfriend’s skin. “You bought a suit just to entice me?” 

He bit Magnus’ earlobe gently, dragging his teeth along the skin and Magnus gasped. “Yes-” he breathed, “Obviously.” 

Alec loved the fact that he could steal Magnsus’ breath like that. 

He let his hands go to the buttons on the shirt but, after a thought, he just ripped them off. Magnus’ was, for like the millionth time, wearing that same surprised expression.

“You really shouldn’t have.” Alec said in a low voice, leaning in to lick a trail from Magnus chest to his collarbone and to his neck, sucking on a particular spot between his shoulder and the crook of his neck.

Magnus’ head fell back, and he was shivering under Alec. “If this is your way of saying I shouldn’t wear suits to entice you,” he moaned when Alec sucked harder on his skin “then I’m definitely doing it again.” 

Alec pulled back slightly, admiring his handiwork and then he smiled at his boyfriend. He looked slightly dishevelled, his lips parted and his eyes staring at him with want.

His pants were strained, the hard-on clearly visible through the thin fabric of the dressing pants. Magnus looked good enough to eat. And for once, Alec wanted to just focus on that, on his boyfriend. To make him come undone, just him.

He ghosted his fingers over the bulge and Magnus bit his lip, not letting the small sound escape any further than his throat. Alec smiled.

He undid the button and slowly sank to his knees, taking the clothes with him. When he looked up, Magnus was staring at him through his lashes, jaw clenched and his arms straining on the cardboard box behind him.

Alec focused back on the task at hand, taking a hold of Magnus and letting his tongue trace from the bottom of his erection to the tip, circling it with his tongue and repeating this motion a few times.

Magnus let out a soft moan, his breathing the loudest thing in the small room.

When Alec took Magnus into his mouth, he took all of him. He had done this several times by now, and he was getting better at it every time. This time, though, his mind was solely focused on his boyfriend, even though he himself was very, very hard by now.

Alec sucked lightly and Magnus let out a low “Fuck.” 

Alec hummed low in his throat, moving his lips up and down, sucking on the tip before going back down each time. It was torture and Alec knew it.

Magnus knew it too, because his hand went into Alec’s hair as he moved on his cock and he tugged at them. Alec moaned around his cock and Magnus let out a strained groan.

Alec let his hands land on Magnus’ ass, pulling him even closer and taking him all in even deeper, fighting his gag reflex.

Then, having an idea, he suddenly removed himself, causin Magnus to whine at the loss. He stared down at Alec when the shadowhunter took his own fingers and sucked on them lightly, before circling them back to Magnus’ ass and sliding between his cheeks.

Magnus’ gasp turned into a loud moan, when Alec sunk back unto his length, while pushing his fingers into him, past the tight ring of muscles. 

Magnus automatically rocked back on his fingers and Alec, knowing his boyfriend was close by the way Magnus’ legs were trembling, moved faster.

Magnus tugged at his hair harshly, warningly and Alec knew what it meant. Magnus was signalling that he was about to come, but Alec stayed on his mission.

He curled his fingers as he went down on Magnus’ length, sucking hard and the warlock tightened around him, spilling into Alec’s mouth with his name falling from his lips.

Alec swallowed a few times before he let Magnus go, his fingers sliding out of him.

He rose up, to put his hands around Magnus, to support him, and Magnus grabbed his arms, leaning against him, breathing slowly turning to normal.

“Fuck, what was that?” Magnus asked, his voice incredulous and Alec chuckled, slowly stroking Magnus’ hair.

“I don’t know. I guess you have to wear more suits if we’re going to find out.”

Magnus craned his neck to look at him with a smirk on his lips. “I think you’re right.”

Then, the warlock snapped his fingers, making the suit fall back onto his body, not crumpled and in perfect state. 

He hooked a finger into Alec’s jeans, colliding their hips and reminding Alec of his painfully straining erection. He groaned at the contact and Magnus gave him a smirk.

“Why don’t we go home and I can take care of that. You’ve definitely earned it.”

//

_Four._

Alec had never even thought about bedroom kinks before Magnus. He hadn’t even known what he liked before Magnus.

So, when Magnus had said “ _Oh, you wanna lock me up? Thought you’d never ask._ ” on that fateful day, Alec’s mind wandered.

It’s not as if it had any relevance to the things that went through his mind. Locking people up and tying them up were two completely different things. So why wouldn’t that sentence stop haunting him?

Alec had no idea if or how should he voice his thoughts with Magnus. First of all, no matter how long they’ve been together, Alec was still shy about this stuff. Second, Magnus could very well tell him that it was ridiculous. 

It had been a while now, but Alec found the thought popping into his head randomly. When he trained. When he ate. When he wrote his reports. When he went on patrol. Everytime, the same sentence.

“ _You wanna lock me up?_ ”

It sounded awfully close to “ _You wanna tie me up?_ ” and Alec found himself thinking that, yes, he would want Magnus to tie him up. 

It was getting to the point where Alec was no longer trying to find a way to tell Magnus, but hide it completely. If he’d find out now, he’d know that Alec has been pondering over this for weeks, and that would just be humiliating.

So, right now, when Alec was on his back in their bedroom and Magnus was on top of him, still fully clothed, but Alec’s clothes were all on the floor, he froze when Magnus jokingly pushed his hands from the warlock’s shirt, saying “I should tie these up, you can’t stay still today.”

Alec knew he was joking. But his body reacted, the sentence he had managed to push to the back of his mind, now pounding in his brain.

His eyes went wide and over his lips came a breathy “Yes, please.”

He didn’t mean to say it. In fact, he had every intention of trying to chuck Magnus off him and run away, but that would’ve proved difficult, considering how strongly Magnus’ thighs were pushing against his waist.

Magnus smirk faltered for a second before it was back up.

Eyes glinting gold, he leaned down next to Alec’s ear. “You… want me to tie you up?” he asked very seductively and Alec felt as if he could scream.

Everything was but anticipation and excitement, flowing through his veins and his lips moved on their own accord once again “God, yes.” 

Magnus didn’t seem at all surprised, just like when he found out about the ring-kink. He just smiled slightly, kissing a trail from below Alec’s ear to his collarbone, speaking all the while. “I can do that. But you have to tell me when it’s too much, okay, love?” 

Alec was clenching his teeth, trying to hold his hips down and he swallowed. Magnus looked up, clearly waiting for a reply.

Alec nodded.

Magnus shook his head slightly. “Use your words, Alexander.”

Alec breathed in, feeling his cheeks tainted with red, but he forced himself to look Magnus straight in the eyes. “Yes.” 

Magnus seemed pleased, his ringed fingers trailing alongside Alec’s stomach, over his abs, light as a feather. “Good boy.”

Alec let out a shaky breath when Magnus took his hands, slowly raising them above his head. 

Alec could feel Magnus’ erection rub against his own, still clothed, but that only made it so much more sensitive. The fabric slid over his cock when Magnus positioned his hands.

“Now, stay still, love.” Magnus commanded, snapping his fingers and making the blue magic wrap around his wrists. 

It was not a burning sensation, more like a small ounce of electricity, flowing through him. He’d felt Magnus’ magic before, but never like this. Like this, it raised all of his cells in his body to attention, the surge of magic a delicious torture.

Magnus went back to torturing Alec with his mouth, his lips sending shiver upon shiver through him. His fingernails dug into Alec’s skin as he sucked on the tip of Alec’s cock.

Alec, obviously now that his hands were tied, had the urge to grab Magnus’ hair. What had he gotten himself into?

Magnus continued to torture him, just sucking on the tip and never really going down on him. Alec bucked his hips but Magnus’ hands were firm on him, holding him down. He looked up.

“Come on, darling, I want to hear it.”

Alec wanted to scream. He knew Magnus liked to tease him, but he’d never tortured him like this. Never really commanded Alec to do something, never really waited for him to plead or to beg. 

Alec felt his cheeks flame, his insides clenched, but even as he felt slightly shy or embarrassed, he felt more the need to have Magnus’ mouth around him.

He did the only thing there was left to do.

“Magnus, please, I need your mouth around me.” it wasn’t easy, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes after he literally begged him to suck his cock, but he bravely did it anyway. 

Magnus had been on the other end of the same situation, it was only fair that it was Alec’s turn now. 

Magnus stared up at him in approval and all the doubts left Alec’s body. His boyfriend smiled at him, eyes now with the slit pupils of a cat.

Alec sighed in absolute bliss when Magnus took him in, his tongue swirling around the tip before deep-throating him. 

Alec strained to hold his hips still, but it was oh-so-hard because Magnus was an expert at this. His tongue was one of the things that could make Alec come in a matter of seconds. 

He didn’t want it to stop but at the same time, he did. He tugged at the magic restraints, moaning when Magnus sucked, hard. 

The warlock snapped his fingers and Alec could feel the sting of magic flow through his wrists, down to his whole body and reaching his cock that was currently in Magnus’ mouth.

He let out a string of curse words, his eyes squeezed shut and he flexed his fingers.

It was so much. Too much.

He breathed out a shaky “Magnus,” and immediately, the warlock looked up, removing himself from Alec. 

Alec wasn’t particularly okay with that, but he wanted to-

“I need you to- I want to touch you.” Alec managed and Magnus’ eyes softened, snapping his finger in a flash, the magic gone from Alec’s wrists.

He let his hands fall into Magnus’ hair as the warlock crawled on top of him. Magnus’ one hand went to his cheek and to his astonishment, Alec could feel the wetness of a tear.

Magnus seemed alarmed, but Alec caught his wrist and kissed it. “I’m fine. It’s just- It was just intense, that’s all.”

Magnus opened his mouth, but Alec kissed him quickly. When he pulled back he said “Don’t apologize. I liked it.” he said and Magnus blinked at him.

He leaned in, his hands stroking over Alec’s over sensitive body, and Alec thought ‘why is he still wearing clothes?’

“Oh, my sweet darling. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Magnus murmured and Alec stared at him in surprise. Magnus’ eyes were so gentle and soft, Alec had never seen him like this.

He let his fingers run along Magnus jawline, and pulled him down, against his mouth. “You’re wearing too many clothes” he whispered and Magnus let out a breathy chuckle, removing the said garments.

Alec wriggled under him, every touch sending sparks through his body. Magnus’ fingers worked him open, just like the previous time, only now he used his magic to make it more, so much more.

Alec let out a raspy groan, his hips stuttering against Magnus’ body, when the warlock lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder, angling himself.

“Okay?” he asked, slight concern in his voice and for the millionth of time, Alec wondered how Magnus managed to be so gentle with him, all the time.

He nodded, but then said “Yes,” because Magnus needed a voiced confirmation.

Magnus sank into him and Alec bit his lip, letting out a “ _Fuck_ , Magnus,” when the angle was hitting his prostate. Magnus groaned, when Alec said his name and he didn’t waste his time.

His pace was relentless, and Alec found himself not being able to keep up, his hips stilling from their movement and he just let Magnus fuck him, however he wanted. 

And he loved every second of it.

Magnus’ hand went to his cock, hand sliding up and down in time with the movement of his hips and Alec came, his vision blurring for a second.

When he opened his eyes, Magnus was gently kissing his thigh that was perched on his shoulder, breathing hard and Alec could feel the sticky substance between his cheeks. 

He let his hands rest on his sides and Magnus pulled out, lowering his leg and Alec felt utterly spent.

Magnus cleaned them up, before he moved under the covers, taking Alec with him and into his warm embrace, both naked and content.

“If you wanted me to tie you up, why didn’t you just ask?” Magnus asked, sleepily. Alec could feel Magnus’ head on his shoulder and his soft member pressing against him. 

He wiggled back a little bit and Magnus made a noise, his cock still sensitive. Alec grinned.

“I kind of have been thinking about it for a long time. And it felt weird to bring it up now.”

He stifled a yawn, feeling Magnus' arms circle around him.

“It wasn’t weird. It’s okay to want whatever you want. And you know you can always talk to me.” Magnus was already drifting off, Alec could tell. Still, he squeezed Magnus’ hand a little.

“I know.” he simply said and Magnus hummed.

“We’re totally doing it again, though.” were his boyfriends last words, before he fell into a deep slumber and Alec chuckled.

He closed his eyes, enjoying Magnus’ body pressed against his and Magnus’ arms wrapped around him and Alec felt safer than ever. 

It was a few weeks later, on Alec’s birthday, that he really regretted telling Magnus anything. No amount of kinky sex was worth it, when Isabelle handed him a box with a wink and a smirk.

When Alec opened it, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

With disbelieving eyes he stared at Magnus, teeth clenched. He tried not to look at Jace or Clary, who tried to see what he’d got.

“I can not believe you did this.” Alec’s voice was strained and threatening, but his face was already heating up.

Magnus looked startled, as if he had no clue what Alec was on about. 

“What did I do?” he asked, confused, and peered over to see the contents. He gaped and then his eyes snapped to Alec in pure panic.

“Um. I may or may not have been drunk.” was his excuse.

Alec hid his face in his hands as Isabelle smirked at them.

Inside the box was a silky, long fabric, obviously meant for tying someone up, and next to them lay a pair of handcuffs. Literally, not the pink and furry handcuffs. Glinting, silver handcuffs with a soft padding attached on the inside, probably to avoid any cuts one might get while using them. 

All things considered, Alec had to say, if Izzy was trying to make fun of him, she was doing it in style. He would’ve expected the fuzzy handcuffs from her, but here he was, staring at the contents and-

He was already picturing Magnus using them on him. He was embarrassed, for sure. But he couldn't bring himself to entirely hate this weird and inappropriate gift.

“What is it?” Jace asked now, looking as curious as ever, but Clary stared at Alec, her eyes wide. Alec was sure she hadn’t seen what was inside, but her eyes on him were knowing and even a little sympathetic.

“I think it’s best if we don’t know.” she said to Jace, who stared at her in confusion.

“What? Why? What is it?” he tried to peer over and Alec shut the box.

He breathed in sharply. “I hate you,” he said to Izzy, who sent him a beaming smile “and I hate you.” he finished, aiming his words at Magnus.

Isabelle waved him off. “You love us both. And you’re welcome, by the way.” she winked and Alec pressed his mouth into a hard line. 

Magnus was etching closer to him, hand going onto his thigh. Alec didn’t budge.

“I’m sorry, I don’t even remember telling her.” he whispered. “You are awful.” he said to Isabelle, who sent Magnus a proud smile.

“You’ll thank me later,” was all she said.

Magnus was trying to catch Alec’s eye, but he refused to look at him. Magnus nudged him with his nose and Alec tried so hard to ignore him. But obviously, he failed.

He sighed and turned his head to look at his warlock.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus said, truthfully and Alec saw the apologizing look in his eyes. He rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine. She would’ve eventually found out anyway. Izzy sticks her nose into everyone’s business.” Alec said, waving a hand. 

Magnus still looked regretful, his eyes slightly sadder than before, so Alec put a finger under his chin and lifted it. He thanked Raziel that Iz had engaged Jace and Clary into a conversation, so that his next words wouldn’t be heard.

“Besides, I think we can make good use of these.”

The smile that emerged on Magnus’ face was worth every embarrassment.

//

_Five._

Alec felt pretty exhausted as he rose from behind his desk at the Institute. The papers scattered on the desk were reports of various kinds, letters from the Clave and to the Clave, some addressed to the Consul, some to the Inquisitor. 

A lot had been going on and now, Alec had to go and instruct the team he put together to take care of a new threat - there had been reports of Eidolon demons, going around and stealing mundane children. They had no idea why exactly this was going on, but since the demons were shape-shifters, it was harder to detect them.

Alec had appointed Izzy as the head of the team, since Jace was more needed at the Institute - besides, he was still training Clary, however that was going. Alec was pretty sure Clary was almost ready to get out there, for he had overseen some of that training himself.

He got up, tilting his neck to his right and left, trying to ease some of the tension building there. 

His coffee had long gone cold and he realized it was about 7 p.m. now. He’d started on all of this in the early hours of the morning. 

He quickly went to find his sister. He found Izzy in her room, painting her toenails. 

He knocked on the doorframe and stepped in. “Hey, Iz.” he said and Isabelle looked up.

“Hey, bro.” she greeted, waving a hand over her nails to dry them faster. Behind her, from her ipod, came the sound of some rock music Alec couldn’t recognize.

“What do you think?” she asked, extending her toes. They were a midnight sky blue.

“You're asking me about nail polish?” he inquired, slightly taken aback. 

Isabelle scoffed. “You're dating Magnus and you mean to tell me nothing has stuck? Not even a little?”   
Alec thought about it for a moment, but was too tired to protest. “I think it’s pretty, but red is more your colour. But this is also nice. Very womanly, more serious. Then again, it is just nailpolish.”

Isabelle laughed, placing her bare feet on the floor, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “I knew he’d make a fashion-knowledgeable man out of you yet. Even if it is just nailpolish.” 

Alec snorted, shaking his head. “I need to debrief that team of yours. Say, 10 minutes?”

“Sure, I can do 10 minutes. I’ll be down.”

Alec left his sister to get ready, while he went downstairs. He was wearing a pair of his more decent looking jeans, since he wasn’t on patrol today, but his thigh holster was still intact, with a knife tucked inside, another one inside his boot. The seraph blade was a given, the only thing he was missing was his bow.

But, since he wasn’t on call tonight, he was already overly armed. Alec liked to be prepared for whatever the case might be.

He sauntered on the top staircase, waiting for Izzy to round up her team. When he turned for the third time, he saw Jace come by with Clary. They were huddled close, clearly discussing something. 

“Hey, Alec.” she greeted him shyly, when she spotted him.

“Hey, red.” Alec replied, waving his hand absentmindedly. “Good training session?”

Clary nodded, her face now excited. “I’m getting pretty good with the kindjals.” she sounded even more excited than her face allowed to presume.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, they seemed like your kind of weapon.”

Jace was also nodding, his eyes going to Alec and greeting his parabatai in a silent way, hand going to his shoulder for a moment to pat him, and then he stood next to Alec.

“What are you up to? Scanning the room for possible threats? Simon’s not here.” Jace laughed at his own joke, but Clary shoved him and the blonde clamped his mouth shut.

Alec smiled at that.

“Waiting to debrief Izzy’s team on the Eidolon demons.” he replied and Jace nodded.

“And your other half?” the blonde wanted to know. Alec appreciated the fact that Jace took interest in Magnus, from time to time. It was weird to talk about a guy with his parabatai and Jace must’ve felt the same, but he made an effort and Alec was more than grateful. 

Alec shrugged. “At home, I presume. He knows I’m working late.” it sounded so domestic, Alec himself was surprised.  
Jace smirked. “Look at you, all family-life. Alright, see you tomorrow then. Oh,” Jace stopped to peer at Clary “I’m on patrol tonight, I’m gonna take Clary with me.”

Alec appreciated that Jace ran it by him. He knew he would’ve done it anyway, but he respected Alec and the fact that he was practically running things.

“Yeah, do that. Good practice.” he said, and then “But don’t start making out in the middle of the courtyard. Even demons have their limits.”

Clary went red, but Jace shoved him with his shoulder. “You would know.” he stated and Alec rolled his eyes, watching the two disappear, with Clary waving him ‘bye’. 

Isabelle emerged into the room exactly a minute later, with a few more shadowhunters trailing behind her.

“Alright, I’ve got everyone.” she announced and Alec looked down at them over the railing.

Before he got to say another word, he spotted something. Across the room, near the doorway, was Magnus, leaning onto it and staring up at him with a crooked smile.

Alec sent him a questioning glance - ‘what are you doing here?’ - but Magnus just shook his head, holding up his finger and nodding towards the group in front of him. Later, he mouthed.

Alec cleared his throat, straightening his back and locking his hands behind him. He clenched his jaw and started to talk.

“Alright, you are the group in charge of getting rid of the Eidolon demon threat. There are 5 demons that we know of, operating in the area of a small district a few blocks from here. Your job is to locate, capture and interrogate. We need to know how many there are and why they are kidnapping mundanes.”

As he spoke, his voice grew more monotonous and stern, his leadership skills kicking in as he stared at each and every one of them separately. The faces turned up towards him were serious, listening to his every word carefully.

Alec paced back and forth while talking. “Isabelle is the leader of the team. You report to her and she’ll report back to me. When there is an issue, you report to her. When there is a problem, you go to her. If you have complaints-”

He looked down at them sternly and finished with the most authoritative voice he could muster “keep them to yourself, or come straight to me. Understood?”

Most of them nodded, some of them weren’t even looking at him. Maybe he should stop being so… scary.

But, every single one let out an audible “Yes, sir.” 

Isabelle was smiling up at him and she clapped her hands. “Alright, you heard the boss. Let’s get this show on the road. We’ll be back by sun-up and then we do this again tomorrow at 7. Let’s go get ready.” 

Her voice wasn’t as stern as Alec’s, but the authoritativeness was there. It ran in the family, Alec guessed.

As they shuffled away, Izzy stayed back to hug him. “See you later, bro.” 

Alec hugged back, tightly and said “You’re damn right we will. Take care of yourself.”

Isabelle sent him a wicked smile, the whip in her hand extending just a little. “You know I always do.”

She clicked off in her high-heeled boots without another word. On the doorway, Alec could see her greet Magnus and then, the warlock was coming his way.

Besides them, there were only a handful of people left at the Institute’s main room at this time of night, so Alec felt a little better with kissing Magnus straight on the lips.

It was a quick peck, but Magnus’ hand clutched his shirt and drew him back in for a longer, lingering kiss. Alec was startled, but didn’t complain. He did, however, have to break the kiss.

He looked around warily and then back at Magnus. “What are you doing here?” he asked, although he wanted to ask ‘what was that?’

Magnus shrugged, but his eyes were still on Alec’s and the shadowhunter noticed they were a darker shade of green and gold than usual. He was fidgeting with his fingers on Alec’s shirt and the shadowhunter frowned.

“Everything alright?”

Magnus nodded right away. “Yes, of course. Just wondered when you’ll be home. Thought I’d check in.” he said, his voice low and Alec tilted his head.

Magnus was eyeing him in a strange way and Alec wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“O-kay.” he slowly said. “Well, I’m done for today, so we can head on out.”

Magnus nodded eagerly and Alec would have laughed, if he wasn’t concerned for Magnus’ weird behavior. 

On their way out, Underhill stepped in and stopped them. He nodded to Magnus in greeting and then turned to Alec.

“Hey, Mr. Lightwood? Can you please sign these reports? I want to send them off before the night is done.” Underhill asked and Alec nodded, taking the tablet that the shadowhunter handed over.

“These the Drevak demon reports?” he asked, scanning it quickly. 

Underhill nodded, shifting from leg to leg. “Yes, sir. Wrote them myself.” there was a hint of pride in his voice and Alec smiled.

“Well, I’m sure they’re done correctly, I trust you wouldn’t slack off.” he said, somewhat sternly and fixing the shadowhunter with his gaze, smile disappearing.

Underhill seemed to straighten up as he shook his head. “No, sir. Absolutely not.”

Alec nodded and, with a swift move, signed the documents. He handed the tablet back and Underhill nodded. “Thank you, sir.” he said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Andrew, you know my name. I suggest you use it.” he said sternly and the shadowhunter blushed, sending him a small smile.

“Um, yes, si- I mean, Alec.” he said, before he turned and, waving Magnus goodbye, he sauntered off, probably to get some well-deserved sleep.

“Shall we?” Alec said, absentmindedly. He turned to see if Magnus was listening, which he obviously wasn’t-

This time, Alec could clearly see Magnus ogling him, his eyes hungrily going up and down his body and Alec felt weirdly naked. He decided to ask about it later.

Waving a hand in his boyfriend's face he said “Magnus?” 

The warlock shook his head, as if in a daze and looked up. “Mh? Right, portal.” he said and, for no apparent reason, grabbed Alec’s hand while he snapped his fingers, effectively creating a portal and dragging them through. 

When Alec stepped out and into Magnus’ loft, he didn’t expect Magnus to practically launch himself at him, or back him up to the couch, where his legs hit the armrest.

With the grace of a shadowhunter and a warlock, they tumbled down, Magnus attacking him with his lips. 

“Magnus, wha-” he started, but he couldn’t really speak, because Magnus’ tongue was in his mouth and with brute force, the warlock took his lower lip between his teeth, dragging it out and drawing blood.

Alec involuntarily moaned and when he looked up, Magnus’ eyes were unglamored, his guard completely down, the traces of his blue magic crackled around his finger tips as he reached to remove the shirt that Alec was wearing.  
“So hot,” Alec heard him mumble as Magnus dragged his lips over Alec’s body, and the shadowhunter’s nerve endings stood to attention immediately. 

Alec was so confused and Magnus was chaotically kissing him everywhere, but when Magnus reached down to his pants, Alec stopped his arm and rose up a little.

He had enough.

By sheer force he picked Magnus up and laid him onto the couch, reversing their position and climbed on top of him, securing his hips with his thighs and his hands with his own. The glint in Magnus’ eyes burned even brighter, his breathing erratic and Alec could see the visible bulge in his pants.

He tried his best to ignore it for now.

“Okay, what’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining, but-” he tried to find a source for Magnus’ sudden high sex drive “we… saw each other this morning.” he finished, a little lamely. Here they were, about to have sex and he couldn’t even say that they just did it this morning.

Magnus was looking up at him with wide eyes and bit his lip. “Well, I was just-” he squirmed under Alec but the shadowhunter held him in firm grip.

“Fine,” Magnus huffed out and then said, more boldly than Alec probably ever could “I saw you being all shadowhunter-leadery and it turns me on.”

There were a couple of seconds of silence and Alec gaped at him.

Did he really, finally, stumble onto a kink that wasn’t his?

“Me being authoritative and commanding turns you on?” he asked, just to be clear. His voice was almost shaking with victory, with the anticipation he felt towards this newfound information.

Magnus stilled, staring right up at him. “Well, obviously. There’s just something about you in your gear and that thigh holster and that commanding voice…”

Magnus trailed off, his hand, which had come free as Alec’s grip loosened with shock, going to Alec’s abs, tracing over them and the hem of his jeans.

Something clicked in Alec’s head and he reached down to stop Magnus’ hand and held it to his side, the other one still above his head. “Stay still.” he said sternly and to his satisfaction, Magnus’ eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly.

His eyes were fixed on Alec when he nodded, silently. 

“Take your clothes off for me.” Alec then said, adding a little more volume to his voice.

He’d never actually ‘taken control’ like this, ever before. It felt odd, slightly awkward, but he found that he did like it. Especially because Magnus seemed to enjoy it immensely.

He got up and undressed himself. When he started to unbutton his shirt, Alec laid back on the couch and watched him hungrily. “Slower.” he said and Magnus’ hands slowed down, undoing the buttons in a torturously slow tempo.

When he was completely naked, Alec stood up, taking off the rest of his own clothes and sat down on the couch. Magnus was still standing and it looked like he was waiting.

And Alec realized he was waiting for him to tell him what to do. 

The excitement that flowed through his veins was indescribable. His lips twitched as he motioned to himself. 

“Come here.” he said and Magnus came towards him, standing over him. “On your knees.” Alec clarified, with newfound courage and Magnus obeyed. 

When Magnus was on his knees in front of him, his face so close to his hard-on, Alec realized that yes, he liked when Magnus took control, he did. But this was also something he would definitely want to try again. 

Up until now, Magnus had been silent, but now, he whispered in a low voice “Alec.”

Alec tilted his head and asked “Yes, my love?”

Magnus licked his lips, hands going to Alec’s thighs and tapping at the skin there. “Can I put your cock into my mouth?”

Alec tried so very hard not to moan when he heard Magnus’ voice turn into a pleading tone.

He pretended to think for a moment and then, he nodded. “Go ahead.” he added for good measure and Magnus did. 

His lips around Alec were heavenly and the shadowhunter let his head fall back, savoring the feeling.

Magnus, though, was way too eager and Alec didn’t want this to stop. He tugged at Magnus’ hair and lifted him off and the warlock licked his lips automatically.

Alec felt his mouth go dry and he stood up, taking Magnus with him. He went around Magnus, hands over his body and he slid one hand to Magnus’ back, gently pushing.

“Bend over.” he said against Magnus’ ear and the warlock shivered under him, as he did what he was told. 

Alec stared at his boyfriend and he was so beautiful he had to say it out loud, so Magnus would know.

“You look gorgeous, Magnus.”

Alec kneeled, his face inches from Magnus ass and he sucked on his fingers to coat them with saliva, before he let them enter Magnus.

The warlock’s feet trembled slightly, but he pushed back onto Alec’s fingers immediately.

“Stay still, love.” Alec said, not unkind but still using the voice he had used before. Magnus stopped immediately and Alec continued to finger him.

When he was three fingers in, Magnus was writhing against him as Alec stood up, curling his body over Magnus. His hand went to stroke his cock and Magnus whimpered as he did.

“Alec- Alexander, please-” 

There weren’t a lot of times Magnus pleaded with Alec to do something, but when he did, Alec took the most of it.

“Please, what?”

Magnus let out a low moan as Alec hit his prostate, hand in sync with his fingers.

“I want you to fuck me, please.” Magnus’ raspy voice made Alec’s cock twitch with anticipation, but he wanted to tease his boyfriend, so far as to have him standing on the edge, unable to find release.

But then-

“Please, _Sir_.” 

And Alec stopped what he was doing, removing his fingers and reached them over to Magnus. “Lube.” he just said and Magnus, with a shaky hand, snapped his fingers, covering them in the substance.

He coated his cock and let the tip slowly sink into Magnus. He was more than ready to take Alec, he could feel it, but he went slow on purpose.

Magnus was grabbing the couch, his head falling down and he moaned obscenely.

Alec stilled and snaked his hand around Magnus to touch his erection.

Magnus rocked back on his cock, making Alec groan and he couldn’t stop himself. He pulled out and slammed back in, both hands now on his boyfriend’s hips.

Alec’s pace was quicker than he would’ve liked it to be, but every hard thrust into Magnus drew out a noise from his boyfriend, and those moans and little whimpers that fell from Magnus’ lips were the best thing he’d ever heard.

Magnus’ legs were shaking now and Alec knew he was close. He snaked a hand around Magnus again, holding onto his rock-hard cock and stroked it.

“Ah, fuck, please.” Magnus pleaded and Alec leaned over him, feeling his own orgasm near.

He sank his teeth into Magnus’ shoulder blade with a particularly hard thrust and Magnus moaned low in his throat as he released on the couch.

Alec stroked him through it, gently, while his own orgasm came just a few seconds later.

He was breathing like he’d run a marathon and Magnus was no better.

He pulled back gently, hand going to Magnus’ chest to help him stand up and Magnus groaned, loudly.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna be able to sit down for days, that’s for sure.”

Alec laughed, feeling the happiness and content sit in his chest and he pulled Magnus down on the other edge of the couch with him.

Lazily, Magnus snapped his fingers and made the mess he created disappear, and a blanket appeared on top of them. 

Magnus was laying on his chest and Alec hid his face into his hair, enjoying the smell of his sandalwood shampoo.

“I’m pretty sure that was our best one yet.” Magnus mused, his voice strained. 

Alec chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know. That time with the cuffs was pretty damn good, too.”

He turned his head a little to kiss Magnus’ forehead, when the warlock hummed. 

“But at least I found your kink. I’m irresistible to you know.”

Magnus scoffed. “Darling, my Alexander. You already are. Always have been. “

Magnus’ words were spoken with such emotion, Alec felt a wave of different feelings was over him. Love. Affection. Trust. 

“You’re-” he started, but didn’t know how to finish. Magnus was circling his arms with his fingers, as if drawing on his skin.

“You’re my everything, Magnus. And I love you.” he finally settled on the words and Magnus’ hand stilled, before it grabbed him gently and he lifted his head.

His cat-eyes glowed like two stars, too bright to look at but Alec did it anyways.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus replied softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

They kissed, slow and languid and for a long, long time, until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Yes, I did yet another 4+1 thing. So sue me.
> 
> If you liked it, check out my other stuff here, or on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain
> 
> I'm also on SoCiAl MeDiA, like the cool kids,  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Tumblr: malecbaby  
> Twitter rain_warmth
> 
> Peace out, bitches x


End file.
